Heads
by Maraudersmap4
Summary: Hermione has been chosen as Head Girl, and needless too say, some people aren't happy about it. Friendships will be destroyed while new ones are formed. Hogwarts is positively alight with new romances, and Hermione is no exception.
1. Chapter 1- The Beginning

"Hogwart's letters have arrived children!" Molly Weasley called.

All through The Burrow their were hurried footsteps as Ginny, Ron, Harry and Hermione all raced to get their letters. Hermione took hers with a gracious thank you and sat down at the kitchen table. She slid her finger under the flap and pulled out three pieces of parchment from inside. The usual equipment list and rules filled the first two. But Hermione had no idea what the third one was. She looked around the table. No-one part from her seemed to notice anything different. Hermione felt her stomach leap as she read:

On behalf of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry I would like to congratulate you upon your appointment of Head Girl. This role is crucial to the proper functioning of the school, and is not one to be taken lightly. If you have any issues or queries about the role, please do not hesitate to send an owl.

Yours sincerely, Professor M. McGonagall.

"Oh my goodness" Hermione exclaimed as she finished reading.

"Is something wrong, dear?" Mrs Weasley asked kindly.

Hermione didn't know what to say, so she handed the letter over.

"Oh, Hermione dear, this is wonderful. Head Girl! My goodness!" Mrs Weasley hurried over and enveloped Hermione into a bear hug.

"Wow, 'Mione, Head Girl! That's amazing" Harry said, and he too came over to hug her.

"I just knew you would get it! I mean who else?" Ginny gushed, a big smile on her face.

Ron stayed silent. He was avoiding Hermione's eye, and Hermione knew why. He hadn't gotten Head Boy. Hermione knew how much he wanted it, how he wanted to outshine his brothers, and be number one just for once. She felt tears well up in her eyes as she looked at his sad, solemn face.

"Ron, aren't you going to congratulate Hermione?" Mrs Weasley asked sharply, turning to her youngest son.

"Yeah, whatever. Congratulations 'Mione" He said, looking disinterested.

Mrs Weasley cast a sharp look at him before giving Hermione another hug. Before Hermione's vision was obscured by red hair, she saw Ron skulk off back upstairs, to his bedroom, probably. Mrs Weasley, however, didn't notice.

"Well, this calls for celebration!"  
"Oh, no, Mrs Weasley, really, I don't want to cause a fu-"

"Nonsense, this is huge, Hermione. No everyone, out of the kitchen so I can get to work"

Once they retreated from the kitchen Harry and Ginny both congratulated Hermione one more time and then muttered something about going for a walk.

"Yeah right!" Hermione though. "Going off to snog in the fields, more like." She smiled, they were so cute together it almost hurt to watch them . Hermione found herself fondly remembering the days not too long ago when her and Ron were like that. The perfect couple. But as it turned out, nothing was perfect, and, in this car, they were just better off friends.

Hermione decided that she had better go and talk to Ron, and make sure he was okay. She turned on her heel and walked up the many flights of stairs to Ron's attic bedroom. She knocked softly on the door and stepped inside. It looked just like always, a mess. No matter how much Mrs Weasley nagged them, Harry and Ron couldn't keep a clean room to save their lives.

"Ron?" Hermione called.

"What do you want, Hermione?" Ron said angrily.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"Oh, I'm just dandy, Hermione!"

Hermione bit her lip, she could tell that there was a deeper lying problem than just wanting to stand out. It was silent for a while, and Hermione began to tidy up. She didn't mean too, but she just couldn't stand the mess.

After several pained minutes of silence Hermione said, "Well I'm here if you want to talk about anything"

"Why would I want to talk to _you_?" Ron replied, knocking a pile of freshly laundered clothes off his bed.

"Ron, I understand that you're upset but you cant talk to me like that" Hermione said firmly, because although she wanted to help him, she was sick and tires of him treating her like dirt.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! OKAY HERMIONE? I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU, I DON'T WANT TO EVER SEE YOU AGAIN IF I CAN AVOID IT!

Hermione felt the prickle of tears in her eyes, she brushed them away angrily.

"You have no right to talk to me like that! And, you know what? I am going to leave you alone, I'll leave you alone for the rest of your sad, lonely life if that's what you want." Hermione said loudly, and with that she turned and walked back to where she slept, in Ginny's room.


	2. Chapter 2- Thinking

Hermione sat in Ginny's room for hours, stewing over her argument with Ron. She couldn't understand why he was acting like he was. Of course, everyone knew he wanted to outshine his brothers, but Hermione wondered whether their was a deeper lying reason for his behaviour.

When Mrs Weasley came to get her for lunch, Hermione rolled on her side and pretended she was asleep, she just couldn't face sitting down with so many people after what had happened. Ron would be there, no doubt, he would never miss a meal. Even after Hermione heard Mrs Weasley leave she stayed laying on her side, thinking.

 _"_ _I'll leave you alone for the rest of your sad, lonely life if thats what you want"._

Even thinking about saying that brought tears to her eyes. She hadn't meant it, not one but. Ron just infuriated her sometimes, and it almost always brought her to say something she would regret. She loved Ron, just not in the way Ron wanted her too. He was one of her closest friends, how could she ever turn her back on him. The tears that she had been holding in all day finally began to spill onto her cheeks, and once they started, she didn't know how to stop them.

Some hours later Hermione heard a soft knock on the door.

"Hermione?" Ginny called from the hallway.

Hermione trued to dry her eyes, and make it look like she hadn't been crying, but crying for hours always left a mark. "Yes, come in." She answered.

She saw a wave a deep red hair twin in through the doorway, closely followed by Ginny.

"Oh, 'Mione, look at you!" Ginny exclaimed, coming to sit next to Hermione.

Hermione stayed silent, she didn't want to talk about it.

"Come on Hermione, Harry and I heard you and Ron arguing while we were out snog- I mean walking in the garden."

Hermione couldn't help but smile at her friends mistake. How they thought that no-one knew what they got up to in the gardens was a mystery.

"It's nothing." She lied.

Ginny gave her a meaningful look, man, that girl sure did know how to read feelings.

"Look, 'Mione, I know some of the things that Ron said are wrong, but you cant blame him for being upset."

"Why not!"

"Because he's jealous Hermione! Why cant you see that."

There was a long pause.

"He's jealous? Why would he be jealous?"

"Think about it. You're going to go off and live in the head's dorm with the Head Boy.

"So?" Hermione asked, even though she was sure she knew what Ginny was going to say next.

"Oh, come on! It's almost a tradition for the heads to fall in love! And Ron still loves you Hermione, even if he won't admit it."

Hermione was shocked, this was not what she had expected.

"So, it's time you tell Ron exactly how you feel. Whether he's going to like it or not."

"Do I have to tell him today?" Hermione asked, feeling as though she couldn't possibly face another argument.

"No, not today, but soon. Okay? Will you do that for me?" Ginny stared intently into Hermione's eyes as she said this, willing her to say yes.

Hermione nodded soundlessly. Ginny gave her a reassuring smile and left the room.

Hermione's head was spinning. Ron still loved her? How? She had dumped him, broken his heart, how could he still love her after all that? And she had forgotten all about having to live with the Head Boy. She hadn't really given much thought as to who was Head Boy, but now she desperately hoped it was someone nice, someone who wasn't in Slytherin. She couldn't imagine having to live with a stuck-up pure-blood for an entire year. Any of the Gryffindor boys would be fine. Same with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, except perhaps Ernie Macmillan who was a bit to presumptuous for her. Oh now she was so worried, what if it was someone she didn't like? What if it was Malfoy? No, it couldn't be, because even though he'd swapped sides instead of killing Dumbledore, no-one in there right mind would put him in a position of power. No, that would never happen, she was being stupid.

"Hermione, dinner's in ten minutes" Someone called up the stairs. She jumped, where had the time gone? She supposed she should make herself look at least somewhat presentable, so she went to the bathroom, washed her face, applied a little makeup and re-did her hair. She looked at herself one more time in the mirror, it was time to face the music, and by music, she meant Ron.

AN. I know this chapter is kind of boring, but its really a filler chapter, to get some information across. I promise it will get better! Please review, whether you liked it or not, so that I can have some feedback to help me with the rest of the story. Also I'm going to try and update every morning, so wish me luck. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3- The Fight

Hermione braced herself and then walked down the many flights of stairs into the kitchen. When she arrived she was surprised to see that only Mrs Weasley was there.

"Oh, we're eating outside dear, I've invited a few people to celebrate, and we wont fit in here" Mrs Weasley answered her un-asked question.

"Who's coming?" Hermione asked, her brow furrowing, she really didn't want a fuss.

"Just Lupin, Tonks, Bill, Charlie, Hagrid, Alastor and Kingsley" Mrs Weasley listed. "Oh, and Fleur too," she added, suppressing a grimace.

Hermione smiled to herself, obviously Mrs Weasley hadn't gotten over her hatred for Fleur yet, "Right, well Hermione dear, could you please help the boys out in the garden,"

"Of course," Hermione walked to the back door, when she got to the doorframe she turned and said, "And Mrs Weasley, thank you. For everything."

"Your very welcome dear, we love having you stay." Hermione could see that Mrs Weasley deeply appreciated her comment.

Hermione then continued on her way out to the garden where Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny and Bill were setting up long tables. She stood back and watched from afar for a while, and then, realising that Ron was unlikely to say anything with so many people around, she walked forward and joined the group.

"No, Ron, not there, it's not flat there, idiot" Fred called as Ron tried to place the table down. Fred exchanged an exasperated look with George.

"Come on, Ron. You have to pay attention, what's so important on your mind that's distracting you" Bill said, throwing a reproachful glance towards the twins.

"Nothing." Ron mumbled.

"I think nothing sounds more like something that starts with a H and ends with an -ermione" George snickered.

"Yeah, I think I might go talk to nothing," Ginny laughed.

"Shut up!" Ron yelled, his ears going red.

Bill chuckled and lifted the table again, trying to create a distraction.

Ginny walked over to Hermione.

"You'll have to talk to him 'Mione." She said quietly.

"I know, but I just don't know how to" Hermione admitted.

"You're the brightest witch of your age, you'll think of something," Ginny winked.

Hermione smiled, Ginny sure did know how to cheer her up.

"Well, I'm going to go finish helping these boys, honestly, I don't know how they get anything done on their own" Ginny said, rolling her eyes as she walked away.

Finally the tables were set up and everyone was sitting by the gate eating for the guests. Lupin and Tonks showed up first, both with a little pop as they apparated. They both gave Hermione a hug to congratulate her and then went to see if Mrs Weasley needed any help in the kitchen. Next came Fleur, as gorgeous as ever, she too congratulated Hermione and then went to find Bill. Hagrid arrived soon after, and went to find Mr Weasley. Last of all, Charlie showed up and after promising to tell his siblings all about his time in Egypt he went to put his bags inside.

"Did Charlie come all the way from Egypt just for this?" Hermione asked.

"He was going to come anyway, just not for a few days," Ginny answered.

"But he though celebrating the new Head Girl was enough to come early," Fred grinned.

"Oh come off it, it's not that bit of a deal!" Ron huffed.

Ginny shot Ron a furious look, "NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL! HERMIONE IS ONE OF YOUR BEST FRIENDS. SHE HAS STUCK BY YOU THROUGH ALL OF THE STUPID THINGS YOU AND HARRY HAVE DONE!"

"Ginny, calm down, he didn't me-." Harry said, looking alarmed that he had been brought into it.

"NO HARRY I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF RONALD WEASLEY! AFTER EVERYTHING SHE HAS DONE FOR YOU, YOU'RE STILL GONNA TRY AND TAKE AWAY FROM HER ACHIEVEMENT BECAUSE YOU'RE JELOUS?

"JELOUS? WHY ON EARTH WOULD I BE JELOUS OF _HER_ " Ron yelled.

"BECAUSE YOU STILL LOVE HER, AND YOU CAN'T STAND THE FACT THAT SHE'S GOING TO BE LIVING WITH ANOTHER BOY! WELL, NEWSFLASH RONALD, SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU! OKAY? SO JUST BACK OFF AND LEAVE HER ALONE!" Ginny's face was red and she looked murderous.

"I DO NOT LOVE HER! I NEVER DID! WHY WOULD ANYONE EVER LOVE A FREAK LIKE HER?" Ron screamed. It was obvious as soon as he finished that he had taken it too far. Everyone started yelling all at once.

"HOW DARE YOU"

"YOU'RE MEANT TO BE MY BEST MATE, BUT THE RON I KNOW WOULD NEVER SAY THAT!"

"I'M ASHAMED TO CALL YOU MY BROTHER!"

"SO ARE WE!"

Hermione began to cry. It hurt her more anything to hear Ron say that. She couldn't understand why someone she had called her best friend could be so mean. She backed away from the group and fled towards the back door. Before she could reach it, the adults came rushing out.

"Hermione, what happened, we heard yelling?" Mrs Weasley asked, with a puzzled expression on her face.

Hermione didn't answer, but kept running until she reached Ginny's bedroom, there she collapsed on the bed, and, for the second time that day, cried her eyes out. She could hear the continued shouting coming from the garden. Even though she was so upset, it warmed her heart a little to know that everyone cared so much to stick up for her. She heard footsteps coming towards the door.

Someone pushed the door open softly and made their way over to the bed.

" 'Mione? Are you okay?" Harry asked as he sat down.

"Does it look like I'm okay Harry?"

"No I'm sorry, that was a stupid question, of course you're not."

"How could he say something like that Harry?" Hermione asked, her eyes filled with tears.

"I don't know, Hermione, I don't know." Harry wrapped his arms around his friend, feeling tears come to his own eyes just because of how sad she looked.

Hermione sighed and allowed Harry to cuddle her. It felt nice to have someone she could trust no matter what. She turned around and gave Harry a feeble smile before falling asleep in his arms.

AN: This chapter was so hard to write, because of how much I love Ron. Also, I'm still trying to work out what time is best for me to upload. I know I said morning but that might be a bit difficult. So I'm uploading this during the afternoon to see how it works. Please, please, please review, because I would love to know how I could improve.


	4. Chapter 4- Diagon Alley

Hermione awoke early the next morning, and for a minute, couldn't understand why she felt so miserable. Until all the memories of the previous night came flooding back in at a million miles per hour. Her heart physically ached from the pain, and she remembered a muggle article she had read about the heart not pumping normally after an emotional shock, and she wondered if that was what was happening to her.

She could hear Ginny's deep breathing and could tell she was still asleep, so she swung her legs over the side of her bed, dressed quietly and exited the room. She looked at her watch on the way down and saw that it was early, the sun would have only just risen. Hermione felt confident that no-one else would be awake so she went out to the garden to get some fresh air. She took a deep breath, and took in the wonderful smells of the countryside, it had always amazed her how pretty nature was. When she was a little girl, she liked to escape from her siblings and go sit outside and read a book, it was her favourite thing to do.

Thinking of her family made her realise that, with all the mayhem going on, she had forgotten to send them an owl telling them she was Head Girl. She walked over the Weasleys' small owlery that was home to Errol, Pig, Hermes and Hedwig, when she was there. She knew Mrs Weasley kept some parchment and quills in there for an emergency. She went inside and quickly located the writing equipment. She fed the owls some treats to pacify them while she wrote her letter. She sat down on the floor, using her knees as a table to write on.

Dear Everyone,

I hope you are all well, and aren't too upset with me for leaving only half-way through summer. I received my Hogwart's letter yesterday and enclosed in it was a piece of parchment informing me that I had been appointed Head Girl. I am very happy of course, although it has caused some problems here amongst myself and Ron. I do hope we can sort them out, but at this stage, that is looking unlikely. Harry and Ginny and everyone else are really happy for me, and are supporting me through my fight with Ron. I just wish I had you guys here as well. I miss you so much, and am already counting down the days until I can see you again. Please write me back soon, as I am desperate to hear some news from home. I will be going back to Hogwart's tomorrow so any owl will be able to find me there.

Love you always, Hermione.

Hermione finished her letter, rolled it into a scroll, and sealed it. She grabbed some string and called Hedwig over, she was sure that Harry wouldn't mind her using her. The friendly owl hooted softly and affectionately nibbled on Hermione's finger and she attached the letter. Hermione sighed, why couldn't humans be as forgiving as animals? She walked out of the owlery and watched Hedwig take of from her arm and soar into the still rising sun.

"Hermione?"

Hermione jumped at her name, she turned around and saw Mrs Weasley hurrying towards her.

"Oh Hermione! You gave me a fright! I went to find you in Ginny's room but you weren't there!"

"I'm sorry Mrs Weasley. I woke up early and went for a walk, I didn't mean to be gone long, but I decided to write to my family while I was up." She apologised.

"That's alright dear. I was just a tad worried about you," Mrs Weasley bit her lip, Hermione knew she was itching to ask about last night. However she decided against it.

"Do you want to come to Diagon Alley with me? I have to get the school supplies and I thought we could stop by the twin's shop." Mrs Weasley asked kindly.

"I don't kn-"

"None of the other children are coming" Mrs Weasley added quickly.

"Well, I suppose it would be good to get out of the house for a while," Hermione said slowly.

"Brilliant! I'll be leaving in half and hour, so just meet me in the kitchen then," Mrs Weasley smiled.

Hermione felt a sudden burst of cheerfulness. There was nothing better than a trip to Diagon Alley to lift her spirits. And she would be away from everyone else, which meant no worried glances across the kitchen table, no unexpected visits to make sure she was okay, and certainly no murderous glares from Ron. She headed back up to the room she almost considered her own and began to find something more appropriate to wear. Somehow, she didn't think trackies and her brothers old shirt would do. She looked at many combinations of outfits, hoping that looking nice would make her feel better. She finally decided on a pair of light wash denim jeans, a pink crop-top and some white sandals. She examined her reflection in the mirror and smiled, sometimes she looked nice.

Hermione looked down at her watch and was startled to see that she only had a minute before she had to meet Mrs Weasley in the kitchen. She hurriedly made her way down the stairs towards the kitchen. Harry and Ginny were both sitting at the table, deep in conversation. They both looked up as Hermione entered and said good morning to her. There was no sign of Ron.

"Right, ready to go dear?" Mrs Weasley asked holding out the floor powder.

"Sure am," She answered grabbing a handful. She through it into the flames, and as she watched them turn green she called out her destination, "Diagon Alley!". She heard Ginny saying goodbye to her as she started spinning into the unknown.

The dimly-lit leaky cauldron materialised in front of her eyes, and she had only just stepped out of the fireplace when Mrs Weasley came flying in.

"You made it alright then?" She said, and without an answer, launched straight into her plan for the day. "So, I thought I would get all of the school books, basic potion ingredients and new parchment for everyone, along with a few other necessities, and you could just have a walk around by yourself, get some new books perhaps. Does that sound alright?"

"That sounds wonderful, Mrs Weasley" Hermione answered.

Mrs Weasley smiled at her before bounding out the door. Hermione followed her soon after, but at a much more leisurely pace. She took in her surroundings, she loved it here, it was so magical.

She first went into Gringotts, to get her muggle money exchanged for money should could actually use in the wizarding world, she loved it in Gringotts, the little goblins always made her laugh. Then she went to Flourish and Blotts, where she spent over half an hour pouring over the shelves, looking for new books. She finally left with three heavy books under her arm. The newest edition of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Advanced Rune Translation, and Common Magical Ailments and Afflictions. All of which she thought could be useful in the future. Next she went to the Magical Menagerie to get a few things for Crookshanks, and Amanuensis Quills, to pick up some new quills and ink.

With all her purchases tucked neatly under her arm, she headed for her final destination, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. It was as busy as ever and Hermione could hardly hear herself think over all of the ruckus. She walked around the shelves, looking at all of the pranks the twins had created. She had to admit, they were pretty clever. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted the Pygmy Puff stand and walked over too it. She had wanted one since Ginny got Arnold, but had always been afraid that the boys would tease her. "Screw them" She thought. "Crookshanks could do with the company too" She convinced herself. She chose a pretty sky blue one and after paying for it, left the store feeling quote happy.

AN: I know Hermione is an only child, but, I wanted her to have siblings, and it fits with the plot. Also I'm aware that not much happened this chapter but it will get more exciting, trust me. As always, please review so I can use your critiques to make my story better. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5- A New Dig

When Hermione and Mrs Weasley spun back into The Burrow later that afternoon, they found that almost had gone out. Hermione walked around the kitchen, vaguely reading the various notes that lay around.

Gone for a fly in the fields, be back later- Ginny and Harry.

Went to visit some old friends in town- Charlie.

Going to the village to look around- Fleur and Bill

There was a note explaining everyones absence except for Mr Weasley, Ron and the twins. Mr Weasley and the twins, of course, were at work, as they had been when they left. Ron however, well Hermione simply didn't care where he was. Mrs Weasley gathered up the notes and threw them in the recycle bin and then busied herself preparing the evenings meal.

Hermione went upstairs, pondering over what she should call her new little friend. She deposited her purchases on the bed and went over to the window. If she strained her eyes hard enough, she could just make out the figures of Ginny and Harry flying on their brooms just over the hill. She smiled sadly, and wondered why her and Ron couldn't have had as perfect a relationship as them.

She was started out of her trance by a large tawny owl pecking at the window. She opened it quickly and hastened to remove the letter attached to its leg. Normally only her parents wrote to her, and it was much to soon to expect a reply from them, not to mention that they would just send their letter back with Hedwig. No one else wrote to her, besides Harry and Ron when they were apart, so she wondered who it was from. She opened it and immediately recognised the untidy scrawl of the Hogwart's Care of Magical Creatures teacher.

Dear Hermione,

I'm very sorry that I didn't get to speak to you last night, with everything with Ron and all. I am writing to tell you not to take any notice of what that boy said. We all love you Hermione, how could we not? Ron is, as I'm sure you've been told, jealous, and how can you blame him, you and Harry are always outshining him. I'm not trying to say that what he did is right, I'm just asking you to give him a chance, it would be such a shame to lose your friendship after so long. You need friends, Hermione, remember that. My door is always open if you need someone to talk to. I'll see you tomorrow when you return to Hogwarts.

Yours Truly, Hagrid.

Hermione couldn't believe what she was reading. She would not give Ron a chance until he apologised to her. She wasn't angry at Hagrid for trying, but her and Ron's friendship was going to take more than a second chance to sort out. She would not let Ron just waltz back into her life as though nothing had happened, not this time. Just thinking about Ron made her so mad! She was still in utter disbelief at how he could behave that way.

Shaking her head, she set about packing her trunk for her departure the following day. It amazed her just how far her stuff could spread in the few short weeks she had been at the burrow. She first started upon gathering her books. She made two piles, textbooks and recreational reading. Once she had two large stacks she began to pile them neatly into her trunk. When she had finished she began to collect her clothes. She went about the room, trying to determine what was hers and what was Ginny's, some things she was so unsure about, she left them for Ginny to sort through. After she was relatively sure she had everything from the room she went to the laundry to pick up her clean washing. She found it neatly folded and stacked. She went back to Ginny's room and piled all of the clothes into her trunk. She had more clothes at home of course, and she would need them when she got to Hogwarts, but her parents always sent them later on to prevent her from having to cart them all to The Burrow. Finally she picked up all the bits and bobs from around the room. Quills, parchment, potions ingredients, Crookshanks' food, and an assortment of other things, she deposited these to into her trunk and closed the lid.

She looked at her watch, it had taken her a little over an hour to get her trunk sorted, and she was feeling kind of peckish, it wasn't time for dinner yet, but she could have a snack. And then she thought she would go for a walk and try to draw inspiration for a name for her new pet from nature. It hadn't taken long for Crookshanks to warm up to his new little friend, they were curled up together, sleeping, at the end of Hermione's bed.

As Hermione exited her room, she ran straight into Ginny and Harry.

"Hey 'Mione." Ginny said brightly.

"Hi guys," Hermione answered, trying to match Ginny's enthusiasm.

"How was Diagon Alley?" Harry asked.

"It was great, I got a Pygmy Puff just like yours Gin."

"That's so good! What did you call it?" Ginny asked curiously.

"I haven't decided yet, do you two have any suggestions?"

Both of her friends shrugged their shoulders and shook their heads.

"Well, I'm sure I'll come up with something. I'll see you guys later, I'm just going to grab a snack.

"Bye 'Mione!" They said in unison.

"Jinx," Harry said hastily. Ginny playfully slapped him on the arm and they walked into Ginny's room.

Mrs Weasley was still in the kitchen, and she quickly fixed Hermione a snack. Hermione sat at the kitchen table, munching on her cheese and biscuits.

"Have you seen if anyones back yet?" Mrs Weasley asked.

Hermione swallowed the biscuit in her mouth, "I just saw Ginny and Harry, they're upstairs. But I haven't seen anyone else.

"Hmm, well I hope they are all back in time for dinner,"

Hermione excused herself from the table and headed out to the garden.

The garden was one of her favourite places at The Burrow, second only to the little reading nook by the window right up the top. But, then again, the main reason that was her favourite place was because she could look out into the garden as she read. Hermione walked around the garden, admiring the many plants that grew there. When she had first visited The Burrow, she had been surprised to discover that the Weasleys grew just as many, if not more, mundane plants rather than all magical. She breathed in the scent of the lavender bush she was passing. Heavenly, she thought to herself. She looked out over the hills and was startled to see that a certain redhead was walking towards her.

"Hello Ronald" She said stiffly.

Ron made a face, "Do you think just 'cause you're Head Girl you have to talk differently.

"Did you just come over here to have another go at me?" Hermione asked angrily.

"Maybe I did!" He retorted. "I can't believe that you of all people got it."

"Why wouldn't I get it? I'm top of the year!" Hermione said, getting angrier with each word.

Ron made no response but just glared at her.

"Just out of curiosity Ronald, who do you think should have gotten it?

"Oh I don't know. Maybe Padma, or Parvati, or Lavender, or Hannah, or hell, even Pansy Parkinson would be a better choice than you!" He yelled meanly.

"Whatever Ron, I don't have time for your nonsense today," Hermione said, and she walked away.

Hermione may have made it sound like what he had said didn't matter to her. Bit it did, she was hurt, and the pain in her chest had returned. She made her way up to Ginny's room, which, gratefully her and Harry had vacated. Hermione sat down on the bed, cuddling up to her tow pets. When Mrs Weasley came to get her for dinner, she said she wasn't hungry. Just after nightfall, she fell into a fitful sleep and before she knew it, it was morning and time to hop on the Hogwart's Express.

AN: I am so sorry for not uploading yesterday. But this chapter is a bit longer to try make up for it. I hope you enjoyed and again please review, I love to hear what you think.


	6. Chapter 6- The Head Boy

"Make sure you write often." Mrs Weasley called through the window of the express engine. "All of you!" She added, casting a stern glance in Ron's direction.

Hermione began walking down the train, heading for the compartment she and all the prefects needed to report to. She turned around when she noticed that Ron wasn't following her, and was instead walking in the opposite direction. "You coming?" She asked.

Ron said nothing, but made a face of disgust and kept walking the way he had been. Ginny and Harry both shrugged their shoulders before going to find Luna and Neville. Hermione made her way to the compartment alone.

When she entered, heads swivelled in her direction, all looking at her with great admiration. Hermione smiled warmly at them.

"Right, is everyone here?" She asked.

"I'm pretty sure all of the prefects are here," Colin Creevey stated, "But where's the Head Boy?"

"Oh, right, him." She said, she had forgotten all about the Head Boy, "Well, I'm not sure who it is but I'm sure he will be here soon. You should all make conversation between yourselves while we wait." She tried to recompose herself, it had shocked her that she had forgotten such a crucial piece of information, especially because it was what supposedly had caused her whole argument with Ron.

The prefects talked amongst themselves for several minutes before a tall, dark boy with a green and silver tie entered the compartment with a flourish.

"Fear not," He said, " For I am here."

Several of the people in the room giggled.

"Zabini," Hermione said in a way of greeting.

"Granger," He nodded.

Hermione took a deep breath, "Being a prefect is a big responsibility." She stated.

"And also a lot of fun," Zabini interrupted.

"Yes well, first of all, I am Hermione Granger and I am your new Head Girl, and this is.."

"Blaise Zabini, your new Head Boy," He finished with a bow.

"I am from Gryffindor, and Zabini is from Slytherin," She said, fighting back the urge to grimace as she said the last word. "But, we are, of course, here to help anyone from any house." She smiled around at the prefects around her, "Today, you are to patrol the corridors. This doesn't mean that you have to stand around all day doing it, you are allowed to go sit with your friends, we just ask you to check every now and then. Are there any questions?"

Several hands went up in the air.

Hermione pointed at a fifth year Slytherin.

"How many points can we take at a time, and how do we do it?" She asked.

"Prefects are able to take up to twenty points away at a time. However, it should be noted that these points need to have a valid reason for being taken away. As to how you do it, you must write the name of the student you wish to deduct point from, how many pints, and the reason on a piece of parchment. You must then throw the parchment into the air and say either mine or Zabini's name. It will then disappear and reappear on the desk of whoever you said. We will then look over it and deduct points as necessary." Hermione said, feeling a little out of breath after saying so much.

She seemed to have answered quite a few questions because, when she had finished there no more hands in the air. She nodded at Blaise who said-  
"That's all, you may leave."

One by one, everyone trickled out, leaving just Hermione and Blaise.

"Well, I suppose I'll see you later, Granger," He said.

"Right, see you." Hermione said before exiting and setting off to find her friends.

Her mind was spinning. A Slytherin Head Boy? How could she deal with that? She would have to live with him! She located Ginny, Harry, Neville and Luna sitting alone in a compartment.

"Hey 'Mione," Harry said as she entered.

"This is a disaster!" She said, flopping down in the seat next to Neville.  
"What happened?" Ginny asked, her face full of concern.

"Zabini is what happened! He's the Head Boy!"

Everyone around her inhaled sharply.

"He's the Slytherin one isn't he?" Luna asked. "He's not very nice, he made fun of me once, called me Loony."

"Not helping Luna," Ginny said, giving her a significant look. Luna shrugged and sat back in her seat.

"I'm sure it will be fine, 'Mione," Neville said, patting her on the leg.

"Yeah, at least it isn't Malfoy." Harry looked around at the others.

"Yeah it could be worse Hermione," Ginny said gently.

"I don't know abut that! He's just about as bad as that blond boy. Malfoy, is that what you said his name is?" Luna said loudly, being as honest as she always was.

Ginny shot her a disapproving look, before suggesting that they go for a walk and leading her out the door.

Hermione looked at the two Gryffindor boys. "What am I going to do?" She pleaded.

"You are going to do what the Hermione we all love would do, you're going to march into that dormitory with you head held high," Neville stated, giving Hermione a hug.

'Don't let him intimidate you 'Mione, you deserve this position more than he does," Harry added.

Hermione smiled and leant back in her seat, they always knew just what to say. She didn't bother to ask where Ron was, no doubt he was off trying to find someone to snog to make her jealous.

The rest of the train journey passed quickly, with the four friends playing games like exploding snap, and eating all of their lollies that they purchased from the trolley lady. They talked about their summers. Hermione even decide on a name for her Pygmy Puff. Spurt. It was Luna's idea, she suggested that Hermione call him Wrackspurt, Spurt for short. Wrackspurt was a bit much for Hermione, but Spurt was a cute name, and she though it suited her new friend perfectly. She hopped off the train feeling a lot more optimistic, and excited about her new life as Head Girl.

AN: And the Head Boy is announced! This chapter was pretty fun to write for some reason. As always, please review so I can improve my writing. Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7- The Dormitory

The sound of children catching up with each other after spending the whole summer apart was all that could be heard ringing through the great hall. Hermione sat with Harry on one side and Neville on the other. Ginny sat on the other side of Harry. Dean and Seamus were sitting across from them, and they were both telling Hermione all about their summer, during which Seamus had gone to stay with Dean and his muggle family.

"…And they have these things, Tellytubbies I think their called, and the pictures on it, they move 'Mione, just like wizard photos. And there's this thing that you point at it, and the picture changes, just like that!" Seamus explained excitedly. Dean smiled fondly at his best friend and rolled his eyes.

"Television?" Hermione asked.

"Yes! That's it! Do you have one at home too?" Seamus looked amazed.

"Of course I do. Most people have one, Seamus."

"Wow" Seamus said, looking awed. Hermione shook her head playfully and turned away.

She could see Luna sitting at the Ravenclaw table, talking seriously to a fifth year, the fifth year looked as though she didn't know whether to laugh or not. Hermione's eyes scanned around the rest of the hall. She spotted Zabini sitting at the Slytherin table, right in the middle, talking to Malfoy and his two sidekicks, Crabbe and Goyle. Her nose crunched up in disgust, how she was meant to live with him was anyones guess. She turned back to her own table and realised that the food had appeared. She dug in hungrily and pushed Zabini out of her mind as she laughed with her friends.

Hermione had barely finished her dinner when Dumbledore stood up. He waved his hand for silence before beginning his speech.

"Welcome, or welcome back, to Hogwarts. You all look wonderfully well fed down their, and ready for some sleep, so I won't keep you long. Mr Filch has asked me once again to remind you not to use magic in the corridors. He would also like me to add that you should all check the forbidden objects list before purchasing anything. These lists can be found on the notice board in every common room and also on Mr Filch's office door. However, I have convinced him to revoke the ban on all 'Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes' products, as I do know how much you enjoy them" There was a cheer from the crowd before Dumbledore continued.

"Security is still tightened around the school, because even though the war may be over, there are still some Death Eaters at large, so please, keep your own safety in mind when you are thinking of breaking any rules. That is all I have to say, so goodnight. I'm sure your beds are waiting for you."

The scraping of benches filled the hall, assaulting the ears of everyone in the vicinity. Hermione didn't know where to go, she knew she wasn't to be sleeping in the Gryffindor tower anymore, but she didn't know where the head's dorm was. Her question was answered almost as soon as she asked herself them. A note flew down into her hands. She unfounded it and inside were directions to get to the dormitory, she looked over and saw that Zabini had one as well. Hermione hurried from the great hall, wanting to get there first. She climbed many flights of stairs, took lefts then rights, and all the while was wondering how she would ever remember the way. After what seemed like forever she rounded one final corner and she had reached the portrait entrance. She looked down at the parchment and saw a password written in the bottom corner.

"Mimbletombia" she muttered. The portrait swung open and she got her first glimpse at the common room before her.

A mixture of the Slytherin and Gryffindor colours met Hermione's eyes. There was a grand fireplace on the left side. In front of it were two chairs, one red with gold embellishments, the other green with silver trimmings. Between the two chairs was a long black lounge. There was a large tapestry on the wall, which complemented the mat that sat on the hardwood floor. Two desks sat side by side, each seemed to be stocked with the very best stationary supplies. To the right was a small kitchenette. It had a fridge, microwave, stove, as well as some cupboards and benches. It was all white, and Hermione could see that it would be very easy to personalise to their style. A door was next to the kitchen and Hermione supposed that it lead to the bathroom. The last thing in the room was a large spiral staircase that looked as though it went up to the bedrooms.

"Are you just going to stand out here all bloody night, Granger?" A voice came from behind her.

Hermione turned around and saw that Zabini had arrived, and she was still standing in the entrance. She shot him a nasty look before making her was inside. She walked around, taking in her new home.

"Not bad, eh? Although, this should be taken out." Zabini said, pointing at the Gryffindor-coloured chair. Hermione gave him yet another dark look.

"We're going to have to be able to talk to each other, you know?" Zabini said.

"I know, I just want one peaceful night before I have to deal with everything," Hermione answered.

"Well, we have all weekend to do some bonding activities." Zabini smirked. Hermione silently cursed the school for starting on a Friday. She turned and walked up the staircase. She took a guess and went into the room on the right. She pushed open the door, the room was covered in green and silver. She closed the door quickly and turned to the door on the left. She walked in and was comforted to see that it was decorated in red and gold. It looked much the same as her dormitory in Gryffindor tower, except that there was only one four-poster bed. She walked over to her trunk, which the elves had obviously brought up earlier. She quicker it opened and grabbed her pyjamas and toiletries bag.

Hermione prepared herself and then walked back down the stairs. She couldn't see Zabini, so she quickly walked over to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Are you blind, Granger? I'm over here," Zabini said loudly from behind the fridge door. Hermione blushed, embarrassed that she hadn't looked properly. She brushed it off and walked into the bathroom.

It too, was white. It was relatively simple, but looked as though it had the very best fittings. She undressed and hopped in the shower, spelling the water to go to her desired temperature. She felt the stress and hardship of the day melt away as the water hit her back. She turned up the pressure so that it would give her a massage. She washed her hair and body, and shaved her legs. She didn't notice how long she was in there until she heard a loud banging on the door.

"Get the bloody hell out Granger!" Zabini shouted through the closed door.

Hermione scowled but turned off the water and got out. She dried off hastily and put her pyjamas on.

"You'll have to wait a minute Zabini, I need to brush my teeth,"

"Oh bloody hell, Granger, I need to piss urgently!"

Hermione ignored him and continued her night routine. She washed her face and applied her cream. She the brushed her teeth and moisturised the rest of her body.

"Alohomora," came a muffled voice. Blaise Zabini rushed in.

"Zabini, get out!"

"I need to piss, Granger, and you're taking too long!" He walked over to the toilet and put the lid up.

"Please. Do not pee while I'm in here." Hermione said, turning away.

"Well get the hell out!"

Hermione huffed but gathered her things and walked quickly out the door. She heard a trickling behind her as she slammed the door.

She made her way up to her bedroom and put her toiletries bag in her bedside cabinet. She then turned to her trunk and began to unpack. She always forgot how much she hated unpacking until the start of term. She looked around the room, she had a lot more drawers than in the average dorm. She would have to write her parents and tell them to send all of her clothes, not just the ones she had selected. She pulled open all of the drawers in her chest of drawers. She began to sort through her clothes, summer and winter, tops and bottoms. She even had a wardrobe where she could hang her clothes. After almost two hours she was finished. She stood back and admired her handiwork.

She walked over to her bed and laid down, despite the long day she had had, she wasn't tired. She tried in vain for three quarters of an hour to get to sleep. She rolled over and looked at the clock on the bedside table. Its was half past eleven. Hermione knew that she would never get to sleep, so she decided to get up and get some warm milk.

For the second time that night, Hermione left the safety of the room. She walked down the spiral staircase into the lounge room. She walked over to the kitchenette and began searching for the milk. Upon locating it, she poured a glassful and placed it in the microwave. She knew it would be better if she warmed it on the stove, but, quite frankly, she didn't care, she just wanted her milk. After the microwave beeped, she carefully carried her glass over to the lounge room, where she sat on the Gryffindor-coloured chair.

She stared into the fire, mesmerised by the dancing flames. It was entrancing, the way they bounced around, carefree. A soft snort pulled her out of her trance, she looked around, trying to find the source of the noise, her eyes rested on the only possible source. Blaise Zabini was sitting, slumped in his Slytherin chair, in a heavy slumber. Hermione stared at him for a moment, marvelled at how different his face looked when he wasn't scowling or smirking. He looked almost… attractive. She shook herself, trying to get these thoughts off her mind. Suddenly a thug came to her mind.

"OH MY GOD!" She screamed loudly.

Zabini fell off his chair in his haste to get up. "Whaz goin on?" He said, struggling to get up.

"There's wood on the floors," She said, smiling sweetly. She hadn't spent so much time with Fred and George for nothing.

"What the hell, Granger!"

"Well, goodnight Zabini," She said, walking up the stairs.

Zabini shook his head and waved his fist at her, "You'll pay for this, Granger,"

Hermione ran up to her room, where she collapsed into giggles. She heard heavy footsteps coming towards her room. Zabini ran towards her door, but just as he reached the frame, he stopped, as though an invisible forcefield was pushing his back.

"Wha-" He said, confused.

Hermione was confused at first too, but then, "You can't get in unless I say so!" She laughed.

Zabini said nothing, but quietly retreated into his own bedroom. Hermione laughed and laughed, for ages she just sat on her bed, in hysterics. Finally she began to calm down, and she laid back down in her bed.

She pulled the overs up to her neck, glad, for once, that Hogwarts had house elves who warmed their beds up. She felt warm and contented, and as long as she didn't think about the Slytherin boy across the hallway, it felt almost like her normal dormitory. She felt sleep washing over her, and although she tried to fight it, so that she could think a little longer, it took over. She quickly fell into a sound sleep.

Across the hall, a boy was tossing and turning. He couldn't believe he had let Hermione Granger, of all people, get the better of him. She would have to pay, and one day she would. He just had to think of a clever prank to get back at her, and he had just the friends to help him with it.

AN: And again I find myself apologising for not uploading yesterday. My Auntie was rushed too hospital, so I've been a little preoccupied. On the bright side, I'll be going down to visit her tomorrow, and its just over a two hour drive, so that means I'll be able to write in the car. Please, please, please review this chapter. It's a little longer that normal, so maybe that makes up for a bit. Thanks for reading, and I'll see you next time!


	8. Chapter 8- Ground Rules

AN: Just thought I should clarify the time frame that this is set in (Guest reviewer, this is for you ;)). It's the Hogwart's year of 1997/98, so it is when Deathly Hallows was set. Dumbledore killed Voldemort, instead of Harry. However, the Battle of Hogwarts did take place, just a year earlier. Draco Malfoy did not turn to the dark side, although it was quite close. The Slytherins didn't fight for or against during the battle. Hope that helps, more will be explained as the story progresses.

Hermione woke early the next morning, and for a minute, she lay there confused as to where she was, then she remembered, she was Head Girl and she was in the head's dorm, with a boy who hated her and everyone like her, everyone with her blood.

She sat up in her bed and looked around, the room looked exactly as it had when she had first walked in, except, now it felt better, more like her own. She threw her legs over the side of the bed and stuffed her feet in some slippers. She walked over to her chest of drawers and set about retrieving some clothes. It was the weekend, so she was able to wear whatever she wanted, within reason, of course. The weather was still quite warm so she grabbed some denim shorts, and a light blue t-shirt. She went to her wardrobe and picked up these really cute sandals her parents had given her for her last birthday. Lastly she got her toiletries bag and left her room.

She went down the stairs, and found that it was empty, thankfully. The bathroom, too, was empty. As the water of the shower bounded off Hermione's shoulders, she realised just how much better the shower in this dorm was than the communal ones that she had had in her old dorm. Maybe she could put up with living with a broody Slytherin if it meant that she could have some more privacy and luxury. Hermione looked down at her hands, her fingertips were all wrinkled from the water. She decided that maybe she had spent enough time in the shower for this morning. She dressed quickly and exited into the living room.

Suddenly Hermione became very aware of her stomach grumbling loudly. She was starving, she hadn't eaten much at the feast the night before. She went to the fridge and began rummaging around for something she could cook for breakfast. She spotted some eggs and bacon. She grabbed an egg and the packet of bacon. She had just located the pans and was in the process of turning the stove on when she heard heavy footsteps coming from the stairs. The young Slytherin was standing there, still in his pyjamas, his hair messy.

"What's cookin', good lookin'?" He said with a smirk.

Hermione roles her eyes, "I'm cooking bacon and eggs, do you want some?"

Blaise looked started but he slowly nodded his head.

"I'm not going to poison you, you know." Hermione said, going to the fridge and picking up two more eggs.

"Fried or scrambled," Hermione asked, having decided it would be much easier just to be pleasant with him.

"Uh, scrambled," He said hesitantly, "I'm going to have a shower," He added, gesturing to the toiletries bag in his arms.

Hermione nodded and continued cooking. She had learnt to cook scrambled eggs from her father, and there was no better eggs around. She cracked the eggs, poured in some milk, added a pinch of salt and then, the secret ingredient, baking powder. Sure, it may be a well known trick, but Hermione always thought that it was what made her dad's special. She slapped the bacon on the pan, and within a few minutes, the smell of a delicious breakfast had filled the small kitchen.

Hermione loved to cook, she cooked all the time at home, for her parents and siblings. They loved her cooking too, and it always made Hermione smile when they practically licked their plates clean. When the eggs were ready she lifted the pan over to the bench, were she split it amongst the two plates she had laid out. She was just adding the bacon when Zabini came out of the bathroom, fresh from the shower. Hermione carried the two plates over to the dining table, and then sat down, indicating that Zabini should do the same.

He cautiously sat down, and lifted a forkful of eggs to his mouth, he hesitated once it reached his lips.

"Go on, it hasn't got anything bad in it." Hermione said with a slight smile, placing some eggs in her mouth as if to demonstrate. Zabini put the for in his mouth and chewed. Hermione could tell that he liked it, even if he didn't say so. The ate in silence for several minutes, before Zabini looked up suddenly.

"Look, Granger, I appreciate you making me breakfast and all, but don't think we're gonna be friends, just because we're heads."

"I don't expect us to be friends, or even like each other, but I do think that we ought to be pleasant to each other, otherwise it shall be a long year, working with each other." Hermione said, slightly annoyed.

"Right, well, that's okay, I guess."

"However I do think we should set some ground rules, for the dorm, I mean." Hermione said, sitting up straight.

"Like what?" Zabini asked, looking confused.

"Well, I think, for one, we should consult each other before inviting anyone over,"

"So you mean that every time I want to have some mates over I have to ask you? No way!" He said, outraged.

"No, I just think, before inviting someone new over we should ask. For example, the first time I want to invite Harry over, I should ask, but after that, I don't have to." Hermione explained.

Zabini laughed, "I'm not having bloody scarhead in here!"

"Well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it, but do you agree with that rule," Hermione stared intently at him.

"Fine!"  
"I think we should both write down a list of 5 rules to start with, and then we can join together and negotiate with them."

"Fine!" Zabini repeated.

Hermione got up from her chair and took her plate to the dishwasher. She then took herself back to the lounge room where she sat at one of the desks, Zabini soon sat at the other. She grabbed a quill and some parchment and began to write.

1\. Ask before inviting someone new over.

2\. Seek permission before holding a gathering of more than 3 people.

3\. Don't give ANYONE the password to the dorm.

4\. No swearing or using offensive names.

5\. No sexual activity or nudity in shared areas.

Hermione finished writing, and read over her rules, she was satisfied. She sat at her desk until Zabini indicated that he too, was done. She handed him her sheet and he hander her his. She quickly read his rules.

No Scarhead.

No Weasel (or Weaselette).

No Gryfindorks.

No gatecrashing parties with your Gryfindorks.

Don't give out password.

Hermione frowned. "If you aren't going to take this seriously, Zabini, then I don't want to waste my time."

"Oh, I'm taking this very seriously, I mean all of my rules." Zabini said, crossing his arms. Hermione glared at him but decided to try and keep the peace.

"I'm going to write the final rules down as we decide." She said.

"Right,"

"Well, obviously the first one should be about the password, since we both agree," Hermione said, looking at Blaise for assurance. He nodded.

"And I think that my one about not swearing is fairly important,"  
"No it isn't. I think I should be able to tell someone to fuck off if they need to be told to fuck off," Zabini said, looking at Hermione with disbelief in his eyes.

Hermione narrowed her eyes and gave him a look that could rival even Professor McGonagall's best death glare. "Fine, well, how about I put, no swearing within reason. That means if you have a valid reason swearing, you can,"

"That's…. okay, I suppose," He said reluctantly.

For over half an hour they worked on these rules, negotiating fiercely, both wanting their own way. Finally, they had a list that they were both happy with.

Don't give out password to anyone.

Ask before holding a gathering of more than 5 people. (Hermione had fought hard for this rule)

No swearing without a valid reason.

Alert other person if someone new is to come over.

No overly sexual activity in shared areas.

Hermione sat back, she was happy, they were almost all her rules anyway, just with some input from Zabini.

"Right, well I think we should both sign it to make it official," Hermione said, signing her name at the bottom. She passed it over, and Zabini signed his name as well. He then got up.

"Well, as fun as this has been, Granger, I need to go see my friends," He said sarcastically as he left the room.

Hermione sighed, she didn't want to spend the whole year with someone who wouldn't talk to her, but, at least it was a start.

AN: I suck at updating I know, please stick with me though. Also please review, I love to hear what you guys think. Thanks for reading xo.


	9. Chapter 9- Friends

Saturday was one of Hermione's favourite day, because either she could finish all her homework, or catchup with her friends. Since lessons hadn't started yet, she had no work to do and was free to go see her friends. She exited the dorm and made her way up to Gryffindor tower. Luckily for her, the heads were told the passwords for the common rooms. After saying a quick hello to the Fat Lady, the large portrait swung forward, revealing what had been as good as a home to her for six years. She looked around, but she couldn't see her friends.

"Hermione!" Someone called from the other side of the room.

Hermione turned around, and saw Seamus and Dean sitting in two chairs by the fire, waving at her.

"Hi guys," She said, walking over too them.

"So, I heard that idiot Zabini is Head Boy, that's rough 'Mione," Dean said, looking at her sympathetically.

"I'd hate to be you right now." Seamus added.

Hermione faked a smile, but the two boys had known her too long to be fooled.

"What's he done?" Seamus asked, watching her with worry in his eyes.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that he's a Slytherin, and he hates everyone like me."

"Come on 'Mione, it's his fault if he doesn't like you. We all love you." Dean said, smiling.

"Thanks Dean." Hermione said, giving them a real smile.

"Yeah, and if he does anything, we'll come and beat him to a pulp.

Hermione laughed, "Of course you would," She rolled her eyes, "Have you seen Harry and Ginny?"

"They went to see Luna in her common room, they said to send you along if you showed up," Seamus informed her.

"Thanks," Hermione bade goodbye to the two friends and then left the tower.

She began the long trek to the Ravenclaw common room. She walked briskly, feeling happier having talked to Dean and Seamus. She made left turns, and rights, went up countless flights of stairs before she finally reached the entrance. She reached up to the eagle knocker and knock three times, just as Luna had shown her. The eagle sprang to life.

"You will always find me in the past. I can be created in the present, but the future can never taint me, what am I?" It asked.

Hermione thought, and then smiled. "History." She said smartly.

"Right you are." The knocker swung forward to reveal a large doorway.

Hermione loved the Ravenclaw common room. There were so many books, it was impossible to read them all, in fact, Hermione had a theory that they would keep refilling themselves whenever someone needed something. The large arch windows made the room very airy, and the view of the grounds was spectacular. She spotted her Harry and Ginny straight away, they were sitting over by a window overlooking the Quidditch pitch, along with Luna and Neville. Hermione waved at them and hurried over.

"Hey 'Mione," Neville said brightly, moving over to make room for her on the lounge.

"Hi guys."

"We were going to come get you, but we don't know where your dorm is, and you weren't at breakfast." Ginny said, curiosity in her eyes.

"I cooked breakfast myself," Hermione explained. "And then Zabini and myself set down some ground rules for the dorm."

"You mean you've actually talked to him?"  
"I had to Harry, we needed some rules to follow."

"What rules are they," Luna asked.

"Well, mainly, we have to check before having a party, or before inviting someone new over, there's a few others, but they aren't really important.

"So if you wanted to invite us over you would have to ask Zabini?" Ginny questioned.

"I guess so," Hermione answered, "However, I thought I could send him a note so I could show you guys now."

That would be great. Here," Neville said handing her some parchment.

Hermione took a quill from the table in front of her, she had just made contact with the parchment when another piece of parchment appeared on the table. It was addressed to her.

Granger,

According to our rules, I have to ask before I invite someone new over, so I am requesting permission for Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott to come over. I'd also like to make it clear that I am not asking because I want to, but rather because I wouldn't put it past you to curse that damn bit of parchment.

-Zabini

Hermione looked down at the parchment, she hadn't expected him to really ask her, but then again, the event involving one Marietta Edgecomb was obviously still fresh in his mind.

"Great, now we can't come over," Ginny said, reading over Hermione's shoulder.

"Of course you can," Hermione said, picking up her quill again.

Zabini,

Only if Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom can come over with me now.

-Granger

Hermione smirked as she wrote, and the pointed her wand at the parchment and said clearly, "Blaise Zabini." The note disappeared with a flash.

"You are absolutely evil, Hermione Granger!" Neville said with a laugh.

They all laughed loudly, and they sat back in their seats, chatting casually, waiting for a reply. Not even a minute later another piece of parchment appeared out of thin air. Hermione picked it up.

Granger,

There is absolutely no bloody way those Gryffidorks and Loony are coming over!  
-Zabini

Hermione frowned slightly, and then began to write.

Zabini,

I guess Nott and the ferret can't come either then.

-Granger

Hermione showed the note to her friends before sending it of. They were all in hysterics, the memory of Malfoy as a ferret was still a clear memory. After a few minutes, during which, Hermione supposed that Zabini was debating whether having her friends over was worth being able to hang out with his. Finally a note appeared.

Granger,

Fine! They can come.

-Zabini

Hermione smiled at her own success before informing her friends that they were able to come see the dorm. They all followed her out the door and around the many turns it took until they reached the Head's dorm. Hermione whispered the password softly and lead her friends inside.

"Well, this is it." She said, spreading her arms out.

"This is amazing," Ginny breathed. Luna began flapping her arms around.

"Erm, Luna, what are you doing?" Harry said, uncertainly.

"I'm trying to get rid of the wrackspurts," She said, as though it was obvious.

Ginny suppressed a giggle, "Speaking of wrackspurts, how is little Spurt," She said, referring to Hermione's Pygmy Puff.

"He's great, he's sleeping in my room with Crookshanks,"

Just then the portrait entrance opened, and three boys entered the room. Hermione could almost feel the tension thicken around them as the students met eyes.

Ginny cleared her through, "Well, 'Mione, do you want to show us your room?"  
"Oh yes! Of course, follow me." She walked to the spiral staircase and motioned for her friends to follow. When she reached the top, she turned to her room and opened the door. She lead the way inside, Luna and Ginny followed, but Harry and Neville both stopped, as though by an invisible barrier.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked.

"We can't get in!" Neville said.

Hermione laughed, "It's because you're boys!"

"Excuse me?" Harry said.

"It's similar to the stairs to the girls dormitories, girls can enter because the founders thought they were more trustworthy."  
Ginny giggled.

"That must be why Zabini couldn't get in last night," Hermione said, thinking out loud.

"Well how the bloody hell do we get in," Harry said, frustrated.

"I think maybe if I invite you in, Neville, come in please."

Neville hesitantly put his hand up to the doorway, it glided straight through. He walked in.

"Can you invite me in please?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I don't know whether I will Harry." Hermione teased.

" 'Miiioonnnee," Harry whined.

"Fine, come in,"

Harry walked into the bedroom. For several minutes the group was silent as they looked around the room.

"This is so nice!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Thanks, Gin, it's pretty great."

"Granger!" Someone barked from behind her.

Hermione spun around, Zabini, Malfoy and Nott were standing in the doorway.

Harry instinctively stepped in front of Hermione. Reflexes from the war, probably. "What do you want?" He asked firmly.

"We just came to challenge you to a friendly game of truth or dare." Zabini said with a smirk.

Hermione looked around at her friends, they all looked uncertain.

"Why would you want to play with us?" Ginny asked.

"We're bored," Malfoy answered, a smirk on his face too. Damn it was like those smirks were taught in Slytherin.

Around her, Hermione's friends were nodding hesitantly.

"We'll play." She said firmly.

AN: I'm going to stop saying when I'm updating, because I honestly am so bad at commitments. Anyway next chapter will be more exciting, I promise. Thanks for reading, and as always, please review.


	10. Chapter 10- Truth or Dare

The four Gryffindors, and one Ravenclaws, followed the three Slytherins down the stairs. They walked slowly, as though on their way to their deaths. They reached the lounge room an settled themselves comfortably. Hermione sat in the Gryffindor coloured chair, squished in next to Neville, with Luna sitting on the arm. Harry and Ginny sat close together on the lounge. Zabini sat in the other chair, with Nott on the arm. Malfoy was sitting, relaxed, on the lounge, up the opposite end to Ginny and Harry.

"Right," Zabini said, "I'll start, Granger, truth or dare?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Truth,"

"What did you ever see in Weasley."

Hermione thought for a minute, what had she seen in Ron? "Well, I suppose it was easy, wasn't it. It was comfortable, we'd known each other for so long. So I guess that was the attraction." She felt tears come to her eyes, the memory of Ron was still too much. She shook herself, "My go, Malfoy, truth or dare?" She asked.

The blond boy gave her a death star. "Dare," He said, that signature smirk playing on his lips.

Hermione was surprised, she had been so sure he would say truth, that she didn't have a dare prepared, she though for a minute, "I dare you to…. let Harry perform a jinx of his choosing on you,"

"Fine," He turned to Harry, "Well, go on."

"Actually, I'll need your help with this one, 'Mione," Harry said grinning.

Hermione looked puzzled but lent in so Harry could whisper his plan in her ear. Once he had finished she smiled evilly before raising her wand.

"Woah, woah, woah, Pothead was supposed to be the one performing the spell." Malfoy complained.

"Are you scared, Malfoy?" Ginny asked with a smirk. Malfoy said nothing but nodded, as if saying that Hermione could go ahead.

Hermione raised her wand again, and used a non-verbal spell. There was a flash and a bang, and then, standing where Malfoy had, was a ferret, very similar to the one from fourth year.

Hermione, Harry, Neville, Ginny and Luna all burst out laughing, even Zabini and Nott were suppressing giggles. After a few minutes, Zabini seemed to come to his senses, and with a flick of his wand, Malfoy reappeared, looking murderous.

"Why you little…" He began advancing on Hermione.

"I don't think you want to come any closer, Malfoy, unless you want to have another go as an animal," Hermione laughed.

Malfoy gave her a filthy look, but retreated to his seat.

"Your go, mate," Nott said, still with a smile on his face.

"Ok, Weaselette, truth or dare."

Ginny thought for a minute, and then a glint of Gryffindor courage showed up in her eyes, as she said, "Dare,"

Malfoy looked shocked, "Well, look what we have here, a little daredevil."

"Oh just get on with it," Luna said loudly, speaking for the first time all game.

"I dare you to… hmm, take a shot of Firewhisky," He smiled, as though he thought she would protest.

"Sure, do we have any?" Ginny asked calmly.

"Right here." Zabini said, handing over a bottle and a shot glass.

Ginny silently poured herself a generous shot and then tilted her head back and drank. When she had finished she smacked her lips together, "I'd forgotten how good that stuff feels," She laughed.

"Screw it," Nott smiled, "I think we should all have some fun," He conjured eight large glasses, and began filling them. He charmed them to refill themselves before handing them around. Once everyone had their drink, the game began again, starting with Ginny.

"Nott, truth or dare?" She asked.

The young Slytherin thought for a minute, "Truth,"

"Are you a virgin?" Ginny asked, staring at him intently.

"Merlin's balls no!" He said loudly, which caused everyone to laugh. "What?" He asked, "I'm not a virgin."  
"Oh we know mate," Zabini said, clapping him on the back.

"Anyway, it's my go. Potter, truth or dare?" Nott looked curiously at Harry.

"Dare." He said, an almost Slytherin-like smirk on his face.

"I dare you to, kiss a girl in this room for ten seconds."

Harry smiled, and then turned to Ginny and kissed her softly for ten seconds.

"Shit," Nott said, he had obviously forgotten that Ginny and Harry were dating.

Harry pulled away from Ginny, and then turned to Luna, "Truth or dare?" He asked her.

"Truth," She said dreamily.

"Are you currently in a romantic relationship? He asked.

Luna blushed, and Hermione noticed that Neville did too, "Yes," She answered, hiding her face in her hands. Everyone looked curiously eat her, but she ignored them, then she turned to Malfoy and pointed at him," You," She said, "What's your name again?"

"Draco Malfoy," He answered, sneering.

"Right, well, truth or dare?"

"Truth," He said, thinking it set to play it safe after what happened last time.

"What is your opinion on Crumple-Horned Snorkack?"  
"My opinion on what, sorry?"  
"Crumple-Horned Snorkack" She repeated.

"Luna," Hermione interjected gently, "Luna, we've talked about this, they don't exist, remember?"

"Yes they do!" Luna said fiercely.

"As much as it pains me to do so, I have to agree with Granger, they don't exist Loony." Malfoy said, while his fellow Slytherins snickered.

Hermione watched the situation closely, she didn't want Luna to get her feelings hurt, but at the same time, she though that maybe if Luna heard it from someone else she would believe it.

"They do!" Luna insisted.

"Then my opinion on them is that they don't exist!" Malfoy practically yelled.

"Fine, move on to your go then!" Luna said, matching his tone, looking as though she was going to cry. Neville patted her softly on the back.

"Blaise, truth or dare," Malfoy asked, looking at his friend.

"What do you think Draco? Dare of course." The dark Slytherin answered.

"I dare you to make out with one girl in this room for five minutes." Malfoy smirked, again.

"Alright, Granger." Zabini said without thinking.

"What! Why me?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Well, the Weaselette had a boyfriend, and even I wouldn't sink that low, and Loony's, well, Loony, so that leaves you." He explained.

"And if I say no?" Hermione questioned.

"Game rules say you can't," Nott answered for him.

Hermione gave up, she allowed Zabini to pull her to her feet and put his arms around her. She could feel his breath on her face. He tilted his head down because she was quite a bit shorter than him, and then lowered his lips to hers.

It was a sensation that Hermione had never felt before. Sure, she had kissed other guys, but this felt different, softer, more intimate. His tongue swept across her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She wasn't sure whether she wanted to give it too him, but her body reacted before she could think, she parted her lips slightly and his tongue made its way into her mouth. She suddenly realised she was pushed up against a wall, and she found herself wondering how she had gotten there. She felt his hands wander from her hips down to her bottom. He grabbed it, as if holding on for dear life. Her hands found their way into his hair, and boy was it soft. For several minutes they continued, seemingly oblivious to all the people gawking at them. It felt so right, so comfortable, as if they were made for each other. Her tongue and his fighting for dominance, he won, but Hermione didn't care, all that mattered was that Zabini was there, and he wasn't pulling away.

Suddenly a voice shocked them out of there haven, "Ok, that's five minutes, you can stop now." Malfoy said loudly.

Hermione didn't want it to end, but sure enough, Zabini was pulling away, retracting his tongue from her mouth, just as he went to leave, he whispered in her ear, "Don't think this means anything Granger," He turned away and walked back to his chair.

AN: Please excuse me if this is really bad, but I am so tired because I had to wake up at 4am for a Dawn Service for Anzac day. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's certainly a bit different to normal. Anyway please review, because it really makes my day. Thanks for reading, and I'll see you next time. Bye!


	11. Chapter 11- Family

Hermione lay in her bed, the game of truth or dare had long since ended. It had lasted hours, during which they had all drunk a fair amount of firewhisky, so after promising that they would do it agin the following Saturday, only with more people, they had all headed to bed without having any dinner.

Hermione couldn't stop thinking about one dare in particular. The dare that had required her to make out with Blaise Zabini for five whole minutes. Quite frankly, she had enjoyed it, and would kiss him agin given the opportunity. However, she couldn't forget what he had said to her just after they had pulled apart, "Don't think this means anything," For some reason, this hurt Hermione, she didn't know why, but it did. It hurt her so bloody much. But she wasn't attracted to him. Or was she.

She fell into a fitful sleep, tossing and turning, making such a mess of her blankets that it would take forever to sort them in the morning. She dreamt that she was back in the game, everyone was there, but instead of Zabini pulling away, he had continued to kiss her, and then he asked her on a date. But then it all went bad, dream-Hermione said yes, and then Zabini had turned to his friends and laughed loudly, before saying he was just kidding.

She woke up with a start, sitting up in bed, breathing heavily. She racked her brains, trying to remember what she had been dreaming about. But it was gone, it was somewhere in the back of her mind, in a place that no-one would ever look.

Her head was throbbing, she didn't drink that often, and she always had a killer hangover the next morning. She put her hands over her eyes, trying to block out the sunlight that felt like it was trying to split her head open. She made her way blindly over to the curtains and tugged them closed. She tentatively opened her eyes, and thankfully the darkness gave her some relief. She staggered back over to her bed and laid down.

"Dobby?" She called weakly.

There was a load bang that echoed in Hermione's head for several minutes.

"Yes Miss," Dobby asked, peering up at Hermione with his big eyes.

"Oh, I didn't think you would come."  
"Dobby will always answer to Miss." He smiled toothily.

"Could you please get me something for a headache?" Hermione asked.

Dobby smiled knowingly, "Of course Miss, Dobby will be right back."

Several minutes later Dobby reappeared with a potion in his hand, he handed it to Hermione, who read the label.

Anti-Hangover Cure, it read, A potion to cure even the wildest of nights!

Hermione drank the potion in one gulp, grimacing at the taste. Instantly feeling better, Hermione stood up and thanked Dobby.

"Of course, Miss," He said, before disappearing with a crack.

Hermione dressed quickly and reopened her curtain, she headed out of her room, she went downstairs to find Zabini standing by the window, trying to shoo something away.

"Go away," He said, "She's not her!"  
"What are you doing?" Hermione asked, approaching him.

"Oh Granger, thank fucking god! This owl has a letter for you, and it's been pecking at the window for hours.

Hermione looks past him a saw a familiar snowy owl perched on the window frame.

"Hedwig," She called, a smile on her face, the large bird flew over and softly landed on her arm. Hedwig stuck her leg out and Hermione untied the letter attached. She then reached down onto the kitchen bench and picked up a piece of toast that was sitting there, she fed it too the bird, who took of and flew back to the owlery.

"Do you mind?" Zabini said, gesturing to the plate where the toast had been.

"Was that yours?" She asked.

"Of course it was you idiot!? Zabini looked outraged.

"Sorry," Hermione muttered halfheartedly, before diving into her letter which she assumed was from her parents.

Dear Hermione,

It's so lovely to hear from you, I wish you had stayed at home all summer, but we all understand that you wanted to spend some time with your friends. And we are all so proud of you for being chosen for Head Girl, even little Gracie, even though she might be a little young to understand, she's happy anyway, when we told her, she smiled for the first time! I took a picture and will attach it to this letter. She's growing so much, and I wish you could be here to enjoy it, but next year you will be home, and a fully qualified witch! Speaking of witches, Arlia fell over yesterday, and got a graze on her knee. I went to fetch the first aid box, but by the time I got back the graze was completely healed! Do you think this could be a sign of magic? Anyway please write again soon, and send some pictures, you know how your siblings love to see them. Also I enclosed a copy of the family pictures we had taken during the summer, I thought you might like one.

With love from Mum, Dad and everyone else.

"Oh my god!" Hermione exclaimed loudly.

"What is it Granger?" Zabini asked, looking slightly alarmed.

"My sister has shown a sign of magic!" She smiled, happy to share the news with someone, even if said person despised her.

"I didn't know you had any siblings." Zabini stated.

"Yeah, I'm one of five."

"Five!" Zabini yelled.

"Yes five!" Hermione answered.

"Well how old are they?" He asked.

Hermione was confused, Zabini had never taken any interest in her personal life before, but sh obliged and began to list her sibling.

"The oldest is my brother, Archie, he's nineteen, and then there's me, I'm seventeen, obviously, and then there's Arlia, she's nine. My parents thought they were done after her, but seven years later came Bella, she's two now, and then during the summer, our family was blessed with little Gracie, she's only three weeks old." Hermione took a breath.

"Wow," Zabini said, looking awed. "Do you have any pictures?"  
"Sure" Hermione said, handing him the family picture her mother had just sent her.

It was a lovely picture, in Hermione's opinion, Hermione had convinced her parents to get a wizard photographer, so the picture move. On the left of the frame was a raven-haired young man, with a cheeky-looking, blond toddler in his arms. On his back was a girl who looked much like Hermione had when she had first started Hogwarts, she had frizzy brown hair, and overly large teeth. Next to this trio was Hermione, she had her hair smoothed down, and was wearing a pretty pink dress. She was holding a very small baby, a newborn Gracie, the baby had blond hair like the toddler, but apart from that, the picture showed little details about it. They were all laughing, and the looked like a perfect family. In some ways, they were, but of course they still fought a lot, but they always had each others backs.

Hermione looked over at Zabini, he was smiling at the picture.

"Where does the blond hair come from," He asked, pointing to the youngest two Grangers.  
"Our grandmother," Hermione told him, "We were all born with it, but over time our hair has gotten darker," She explained.  
"Oh,"  
Do you have any siblings?" Hermione asked.

"Just a three year old brother,"  
"Do you have a picture of him?"  
Zabini nodded, and then retrieved a picture from his pocket, which he passed to Hermione. Zabini was standing in the middle of the picture, holding a small child. The child looked much like Zabini, he had dark hair, and olive skin. It was a moving picture as well, but in contrast to Hermione's picture, both children had stony faces.

"What a cutie!" Hermione cooed.

"I am, aren't I?" Zabini teased.

"I meant your brother!" Hermione playfully slapped him on the arm. Zabini tensed at the contact, "What's his name?" Hermione asked, trying to break the ice.

"Avram." Blaise replied, gazing fondly at the boy, "He's the best thing in my life, the thing that keeps me going,"

Hermione nodded, "I know how you feel. During the war, when things were really tough, I thought about my siblings, they were like beams of sunlight in my darkest hours," Hermione had never voiced this before, but it felt like she was getting something huge off her chest.

Zabini sighed, "The war changed us all, didn't it?"

"It sure did," Hermione said.

AN: Hope you like this chapter. I know in reality neither Hermione nor Blaise have any siblings, but I've always wanted Hermione to have this big happy family, and I thought the idea of Blaise being a protective big brother was a cute idea. Please tell me what you think of their family's by reviewing. Thanks for reading and I'll see you next time.


	12. Chapter 12- Weekend Visits

Monday morning had come around, and that meant lessons. While Hermione didn't mind lessons, she had to admit, she loved having time to herself. She dressed quickly in her school uniform and went down to the kitchen. She poured herself some cereal and sat down to eat it. She had one of her textbooks propped open on the table, reading it. It was her new charms book, she had in fact, already read it, but it never hurt to be well informed.

After she finished she walked down to the great hall to meet her friends and get her timetable. s she entered Professor McGonagall approached her.

"Ah, Miss Granger, I wanted to talk to you."  
"Yes, Professor, what is it." Hermione asked.

"I just wanted to remind you that you and Mr Zabini are in charge of deciding when to dock points,"

"Yes Professor,"

"So I need the both of you to be responsible with this privilege,"  
"Of course Professor,"  
Professor McGonagall gave Hermione a rare smile before handing her a timetable and walking away. Hermione studied the piece of paper, she had Transfiguration, then Charms, then a free lesson, then Potions and finally Muggle Studies, which she had taken up again this year.

After meeting up with Harry and Neville they made their way to Transfiguration. They sat at the table which Hermione, Harry and Ron had sat at for six years. Ron passed by them with a dirty look, he sat next to Dean and Seamus, who exchanged dark looks, they both stood by Hermione. Professor McGonagall walked into the room, waving her hand for silence.

"Welcome all," She called, "It's lovely to see so many of you after such a trying past year. I know all of you have been deeply affected by the war," She looked sadly at Parvati, who had lost both of her parents to Voldemort." Because of this, all six and seventh years are required to take part in both group and individual therapy." The students looked up at her in sunrise. "It's for your own good," She reassured them, "They will begin next week, you will find your appointment times on the notice board." Then she started the lesson, a particularly difficult spell.

An hour later, the class emerged into sunlight and headed to their next class. The rest of the day passed without much dilemma, although Hermione was suddenly reminded just how much the war had affected things when she walked into the muggle studies room to find a new teacher there, of course, Professor Burbage had been killed by Voldemort, or a Death Eater, no one but the people that had witnessed the murder knew for sure, and none of them were likely to tell.

Hermione found herself wondering how many other families there were like Professor Burbage's, ones that didn't have bodies to bury, or know who was responsible for their loved one deaths. She was grateful that no harm had come to her family. She had contemplated erasing their memories to keep them safe last year, but couldn't bear the thought of them being able to walk straight past her in the street and not know her, so her, and every other order member had put every protective spell on not only their house, but the entire village, because there was no way that Hermione was going to let anyone she had known for ever get hurt because of her. She had instructed her family to not stray from the village, and to urge all the other villagers to do the same. And it had worked, none of the village was harmed at all, everyone was safe. The protection spells had now been lifted, and everything was back to normal. For them at least.

Hermione made her way down to the Great Hall for dinner, where she sat with Dean, Seamus and Neville.

"So how was your first day?" Seamus asked the group.

"Alright," Dean replied, "Puts everything into perspective, doesn't it? With the new muggle studies teacher and everything." He also took muggle studies.

"Yeah, it's crazy how many simple things have been affected." Hermione nodded sadly.

"But at least we are all still here, and the whole bloody war is over," Neville said, trying to sound optimistic.

Hermione ate her dinner in silence, there were too many memories from the war to cope with. She had just learnt how to push them below the surface, so she didn't have to think about them. Hermione knew that this would only last awhile, eventually they would all come bubbling over, and who knows what would happen then. But, for now, Hermione could sleep without having horrific nightmares. Sometimes, at least.

She made her way back to the dorm, which she found empty, she looked over at her desk and was surprised to see about half a dozen slips of paper. As she approached, she realised that they were from the prefects, with house points that they thought should be taken away. Hermione deposited her book bag next to the desk, sat down with a sigh, and set to work.

10 points from Slytherin house for Draco Malfoy using curses in the corridors.

Hermione waved her wand the correct way that would make the points disappear. She set this slip of parchment aside.

15 points from Gryffindor house for being Gryfindorks.

She rolled her eyes, no doubts about which house that had come from. Needless to say, she didn't deduct any points.

7 points from Hufflepuff for foul language.

Hermione smiled, to any outsiders, Hufflepuff seemed like a totally innocent house, but most of them had moths like sailors.

Hermione finished off the rest of the points and then set about her homework. She didn't have much, a six inch essay on vanishing charms and a foot about the proper use of muggle telephones. She did the muggle studies one first, because she knew exactly how to use a telephone, having grown up around them, she didn't have too much trouble with the vanishing charms one either, she only needed to stop a few times to reference a book, and then she was done.

Satisfied that she had finished everything she had to do, Hermione got up and went to change before dinner. Seventh years could change out of their uniforms as soon as lessons ended. She put on pale blue dress with a white cardigan, she slipped on some sandals and went to the great hall. She sat down with Ginny, Neville and Harry.  
"Did you all have a good day?" She asked them.

Harry nodded, "Except for Snape! He nearly died from that snake bite for christ sake, and he's still as nasty as every."

"I'm glad I gave up potions last year," Neville said.

"I sure as hell won't be taking it next year," Ginny added.

"But what if you need it for a future job?" Hermione asked, looking worried.

"Really 'Mione? There's no way I would ever take a job that involved potions!"

"You never know what might happen Gin, I think that if you get the marks, you should take it," Hermione reasoned.

"I'll think about it," Ginny replied, with a look that said she would never think about it.

"Anyway 'Mione, how's the snake?" Harry asked, trying to change the subject.

"Actually I haven't seen Zabini all day," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Lucky you," Neville snorted, piling potatoes onto his plate.

"How are your parents Nev?" Hermione asked, Mr and Mrs Longbottom had been doing really well lately.

"They're great!" Neville beamed, "They are both starting to talk, and they recognise me and Gran more now,"  
"I'm so happy for you," Hermione smiled.

The four Gryffindors finished their dinner, chatting casually, at around seven Ginny and Harry stood up, "Well, we better get going,"

"So had I," Neville said, standing as well.  
"See you tomorrow guys," Hermione waved. She sat on her own for several minutes, just thinking. She had her first therapy session the that evening, at 8pm, she had read on the notice board. It was a group session, with all of the other seventh years. Then she had her individual one the night after that. She wasn't looking forward to it. She didn't want to spill her deepest darkest fears in front of people who had bullied her for years. Besides, the war didn't affect her anymore. She though back to the empty place where the muggle studies professor had once sat. Ok, maybe it affected her a little, or maybe a lot. She headed back up to her dorm to write a letter to her family.

Dear everyone,

I miss you all so much already, I just want to give you a big hug. But I will see you soon enough at Christmas. How's Gracie? And Bella? And Arlia? And Archie? And everyone? Is Archie back at Uni now? He probably is, I just can't remember what date he was to go back. I'm writing to ask whether you could please send my clothes over. All of them. As I'm Head Girl, I have my own dorm, which I share with the Head Boy, so I have much more space for my clothes now. I will send this letter with several owls, so they can share the load. I will attach a few pictures for the girls to look at, one of me and Harry that Ginny took at the Burrow, one of my new pet, (it's a Pygmy Puff and it's name is Spurt), one of Crookshanks, and one of the Forbidden Forest. Lessons have just started, and no doubt I will start to get busier than ever shortly. We also have to take part in therapy, for the war you know? I think it's a good idea, but I don't need it.

All my love, Hermione

Hermione rolled her letter into a scroll and set it down on hr bedside table, making a mental note to send it later. She looked at her clock, 7:50, she decided to make her way down to the Great Hall were the therapy would take place. As she entered she noticed that all of the house tables had disappeared, and in there place were lots of cushions, all placed in a circle. Oh lord, Hermione thought to herself, this was going to be worse than she had thought.

When everyone had arrived, and Hermione was seated on a cushion with Harry on one side, and Dean on the other, a middle aged witch walked to the middle of the circle and began to talk.

"Welcome everyone," She said, "My name is Mary, and I will be holding these little therapy sessions for you." She turned and smiled at everyone, "I'm so glad that you all decided to come back, after such a hard year, and it deeply saddens me that some of our numbers are gone forever." Mary walked over to a spare cushion and sat down. "First we are going to do an introductory activity, starting with… you," She pointed at Seamus, who was sitting on the other side of Dean. "Please tell us your name, and how you're feeling today."

"Right, well I'm Seamus Finnigan, and I'm doing okay." Mary looked at Dean to continue.

"Oh, I'm Dean Thomas, and yeah, I'm fine too."  
Hermione took a deep breath, "I'm Hermione Granger, and I'm good."

"I'm Harry Potter, and I'm on top of the world," Harry said, causing several people to laugh.

I-I-I'm Neville Lon-Longbottom and I'm good I guess."

For several minutes people introduced themselves, Hermione found it quite amusing, because they all already knew each other. After the last person, Parvati, had introduced themselves, Mary stood back up.

"Good job everyone! Now I noticed that everyone said they were fine, but I know a lot of you aren't fine at all. But I understand that you might not want to share personal things in front of such a large group. So we will say no more about it," There were several relieved faces around the room. "Now I know how hard it is for everyone to come here and leave their families at home, so myself and the other professors, have come up with a plan." She paused, and saw that she had everyones attention. "From now on, every weekend, you shall be allowed to invite one family member to come and stay." Everyone looked shocked, but slowly people started to smile, and laugh, and cheer. Hermione was overjoyed.

"We still need to fine-tune this plan, but we hope to have our first group of guests staying this weekend."

Justin Finch-Fletchley raised his hand from the opposite side of the room.

"Yes dear?" Mary asked, turning to him.

"What about muggleborns? Can we ask our muggle relatives to come?"

"Why of course! So long as they know about your magic, they can come." Mary answered.

Hermione smiled widely, now she could show her siblings the real Hogwarts, not just through pictures.

"Where will they be staying?" A Ravenclaw asked.

"Ah yes, well, that is one of the conditions of them coming, they have to be able to sleep in your beds, but, seeing as though you all have huge beds, that shouldn't be a problem for many."

Hermione felt happier than she had in ages. She would be seeing her family again very soon! She didn't have to wait until Christmas for her world to be lit up by those little rays of sunshine. She turned to Harry, beaming. But he wasn't smiling back. And Hermione knew why, he was probably thinking, 'Who am I going to invite?'

"Who are you going to invite, 'Mione," He asked when he noticed her looking at him.

"My siblings, of course, I just have to work out which one first. What about you?" She asked.

Harry shrugged, "I don't know, it's not like my Aunt and Uncle will want to come."  
"What about Dudley? You said that he was getting friendlier with you."

"Hmm, maybe. I'm not sure whether he'd want to come either, though." Harry said, his brow furrowed.

"Well, I'm sure you'll work it out Harry, you always do." Hermione said, and then, noticing that Mary was dismissing them, she added, "Well, I better get going, I want to write to my parents before bed."  
Harry waved glumly at her before he too, headed for the exit.

As Hermione left, Mary handed her a piece of paper. She glanced at it, it was an information sheet about the weekend visits.

Hermione flopped down in her armchair before the fire, she had the information sheet in one hand, a quill in the other, and her letter she had written to her parents earlier on her lap along with some fresh parchment. She read the sheet quickly-

FAMILY VISITS

This year, those students in their seventh year will have the opportunity to invite a family member or close friends to come and stay at Hogwarts. The guest may be of magical descent or muggle, so long as they know about magic.

Guests shall arrive on Friday afternoon, stay Friday and Saturday night, and return home on Sunday evening, commencing on Friday 8th of September. All food will be provided (courtesy of the house elves), however any guests will be required to stay in the students own bed. No extra beds will be provided, unless special circumstances arise.

This is a wonderful opportunity for guests and students alike, and the Hogwart's staff would like for this to be able to continue for the reminder of the year, and possible into the future. If you wish to register a guest, please see Mary in her office (fifth floor) before Thursday. (Strictly only one guest per student).

Hermione finished reading even more excited than before. It was really happening! Her family would be able to come and stay with her. She wouldn't have to wait til christmas to see them! She was jolted out of her excited haze by the sound of someone sitting heavily in the chair next to her. Zabini had arrived, and had sat in his armchair.

"Are you going to invite Avram?" Hermione asked.

Zabini nodded, "I'm just going to write to my mother now, which one of your thousands of siblings are you going to invite first," He said, grinning.

"I don't know, I think I'll go youngest to oldest, so I'll start with Gracie."

"Why?"

"Because my brother and oldest sister have school, so they will need some time to sort that out." Hermione explained.

"But it's on the weekend!" Zabini reminded her.

"I know, but they still have homework, and Arlia plays tennis, so she'll need to talk to her coach."  
"Tennis?" Zabini looked confused.

Hermione laughed, "Of course! You haven't ever heard of tennis. It's a muggle sport, don't worry,"

After this, they both settled in to write their letters, in comfortable silence.

Dear Everyone

I know it's a bit strange to write to letters in one, but we have just received some exciting news. Hogwarts is starting a new program where we are allowed to invite family to stay on the weekend, so I can invite you all to stay. I can only have one guest at a time, so I thought I'd start from the youngest, Gracie. That way there will be plenty of time for everyone to sort out school and sport, ect. I hope you will let Gracie come this weekend, it would mean the world to me. I'm not sure how she will get here, we haven't been told yet, but it will probably be through the floor network. Also, tell Arlia not to be upset that I didn't invite her first, I though it would be best to give her time to sort everything out. And don't worry, I can defiantly look after a baby on my own.

All my love, Hermione.

She signed off the second letter and sealed both the letters together, along with the pictures she had promised to send. Feeling very happy, she bade goodbye to Zabini and Went to send her letter. She even remembered to send some extra owls to carry her clothes back.

AN: So, that's chapter 12. I hope you like it! Thank you everyone for reviewing. Also, guest reviewer, (I hope you know who you are) thank you for your lovely message, I'm glad you think my take on this is original. If you are reading this, can you please send me a message so I know who you are. Anyway, sorry for the long wait, but school's been pretty busy lately, but, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to update soon! Please review, even if you absolutely hate the story, I need to know these things so I can improve, so please give me your opinions.


	13. Chapter 13- Going Home

Tuesday and Wednesday held no significant events. Hermione waited anxiously for a response from her parents. Finally, on Thursday night, just before Hermione was going to go to bed, an owl knocked on the window, with a letter in its mouth. She hurried over and united the scroll.

Dearest Hermione,

It's lovely that the school is allowing you to have your family over, and I would love for Gracie to spend some time with you. However, she has some appointments this weekend. So I suggest that you have Bella this time, and Gracie come next week. If this is okay, don't bother replying, it won't get here in time anyway, just come get her on Friday. If you would rather not have anyone this weekend in Gracie's place, that's fine, just send a reply.  
Hopefully we will see you soon, Mum.

Hermione smiled as she read the note, sure, she wouldn't have Gracie, but she would have Bella. Just as she finished reading, Zabini walked in, he too wore a smile on his face, and had a scroll in his hand.

"You look awfully happy," Hermione commented.

"This," He said, waving the scroll in the air, "Is from my mother, she said Avram can come and stay this weekend, and every weekend I want him!"

Hermione had never seen him look so happy, "That's great, my sister Bella is coming, I think her and Avram are fairly close in age,"

Zabini nodded, "Avram's just turned three, and you said your sister was two, so they should get along fine."

"Well, I was just about to head to Mary's office to register Bella, do you want to come?"

Zabini nodded, and the two headed out the portrait hole together. As they walked, they talked about their younger siblings, and Hermione was shocked to see how happy Zabini was talking about his brother.

Neither of them noticed the strange looks they were getting in the corridors. The Gryffindor princess, walking with a snake of Slytherin, talking, laughing even. They arrived at the office and Zabini knocked loudly.

"Come in," Called a pleasant voice.

The pair walked in and saw Mary sitting behind her desk, smiling.

"Ah, Miss Granger, Mr Zabini, how lovely to see you both,"  
They bade hello to the lady.

"What can I do for you today?" Mary asked.

"We are here to register our guests for the weekend," Hermione said.

"Of course! Right well, I just need to ask you each a few questions," Mary turned to Hermione, obviously wanting to start with her. Hermione smiled to indicate that she was ready/

"Ok, what is the name of your guest, and what is your relation to them?"  
"Bella Granger, my little sister," Hermione answered.

"Good, good. And how old is Miss Bella?"  
"She's two,"

"Aw, a little one, she'll brighten the place up. And I assume she's a muggle?"

"She hasn't shown any sign of magic as of yet," Hermione said.

Mary nodded, "Thank you Hermione. Mr Zabini, you next."

Zabini answered the same questions about his little brother. Avram Zabini, brother, three years old, no sign of magic yet.

"Any questions?" Mary asked them, once she had finished with Zabini.

"I'd like to know how the guests will get here?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I thought you'd ask that," Mary smiled, "Certain fireplaces within Hogwarts will be opened to the Floo Network for a short period of time, and any muggle fireplaces that are needed, so that students can travel home and get their guests."

"Great," Hermione smiled.

"Meet me here on Friday, and you can go and get your siblings."

Hermione left the office feeling happier than she had in months. Zabini walked next to her until they reached the great hall, where he excused himself and went to see his friends. Just as she was walking to her dorm, she ran into Harry.

"Oh, 'Mione, I was just coming to see you in your dorm," He said.

"Mhm?"

"I wanted to tell you that I took your advice, I invited Dudley for the weekend,"  
Hermione felt the corners of her mouth turn up, she was so happy for Harry. "That's really great Harry!"  
Harry nodded, "I didn't think he would say yes, but he sent me an owl today, he's coming. I had to laugh though, the letter was attached so clumsily to Hedwig," Harry bit back a grin.

"Well he's probably never done it before!" Hermione said, "What do your uncle and aunt think?"  
"I'm not sure, Dudley didn't say, but I bet they won't be too thrilled,"

"Come in," Hermione motioned to the now open entrance to her dorm, "We can celebrate the fact that you may soon have some real family,"  
"I have family 'Mione, I have you, and Nev, and Ginny, and Luna, and I suppose even Ron, and the rest of the Weasleys of course, and your family," Harry smiled warmly.

"And your just as much a brother to me as Archie is," Hermione said, hugging him. She led the way into the dorm, where she set about making some hot chocolate.

"What? No firewhisky tonight?" Harry joked.

"I think we had enough the other day," She giggled. She passed him a mug, before grabbing a packet of biscuits and walking to the living room, Harry right behind her.

They both sat on the lounge, staring into the fire.

"Did you think your life would turn out like it has?" Harry asked suddenly, turing to face her.

Hermione thought for a moment. Did she think that she would have fought a war at 16? That she would be forced to say goodbye to people so close to her?

"No, I never thought this would be my life. But, in a way, I'm glad it is, because I've learnt so much, and I have met some amazing people," Hermione said finally.

"I sometimes wonder, what if my mother hadn't died for me? And I had died, what would have happened.

"Voldemort would probably have won," Hermione admitted sadly, "But, the important thing is your mum did die to save you. Don't dwell on the 'what if's', Harry." Hermione looked into Harry's eyes. The eyes that had seen so much for a 17 year old boy. They'd seen things that no-one should have to see, but still they sparkled. She saw them fill with tears, and she wrapped her arms around him, and in that moment, Hermione realised that the war had changed them all.

Hermione was woken by sunlight pouring in through the windows. She was confused by her surroundings for a minute, but quickly realised she was still on the lounge, wrapped in Harry's arms. It was so comfortable there, that Hermione never wanted to leave. But reality caught up with her quickly, in the shape of the Slytherin head boy.

"Oi, Granger!" Zabini said loudly, "I don't remember saying that Potty could have a sleepover."  
Hermione groaned, "I'm sorry, we just fell asleep. It won't happen again."  
"Damn straight it won't! I have half a mind to report you for this." He said angrily.

"Come on Zabini, you don't have to do that."  
"I know I don't have to, but I want to. You're lucky that I'm feeling happy about seeing Avram today, so I shall forgive you, just this once," Zabini said with and arched brow, "I'm going to have a shower, make sure he's gone by the time I get out."

"Idiot!" Hermione called to the closing door.

She gently roused Harry out of his slumber, and ushered him out the dorm. Then, thinking it might put Zabini in a better mood, she put some eggs and toast on for breakfast. She fried two eggs each for her and Zabini and some toast. She put some sauces on the table and was just serving the eggs when the dark Slytherin emerged from bathroom.

"What's this?" He asked, confused.

"I made breakfast," Hermione said simply.

"I can see that," Zabini grabbed the plate that Hermione was holding out to him.

They ate in silence for several minutes.

"So, you excited to see your sister?" Zabini asked.

"Yep, you?"

Zabini nodded, "My little brother lights up my world,"

Hermione smiled, "I've been thinking, Bella probably won't want to go to the great hall for dinner tonight, so I'll cook something for her here. I can cook something for you and Avram, if you like,"

"Maybe. Avram might want to see Draco and Theo, but he also might be tired, so I think I'll take you up on that offer," Zabini said thoughtfully.

"Great, is there anything you guys don't eat?"

"Nope, we're easy, although I wouldn't suggest vegetables, of course,"

Hermione laughed, "I think Bella might have a heart attack if I cook vegetables, that's something that only Mum cooks,"

They finished their meals and went of to class.

"You looking forward to seeing Dudley?" Hermione asked Harry. Lessons had finished for the day and her and Harry were waking their way to the counsellors office.

Harry made a face, "I'm not sure, maybe. I think so."

"I'm sure you'll have a good time."  
"I don't think it will be necessarily good, but it should be tolerable," Harry grinned. "And of course to will be better because little Bella will be here,"  
"She loves you Harry," Hermione's younger sister had been in awe of Harry since she had met him. Well, the since the second time she had met him, she'd been too young the first time. "And hopefully next weekend you'll finally be able to meet Gracie," Harry was yet to meet the youngest in the Granger clan.

"I'm sure she'll be just as nice as the rest of you." Harry smiled.

"Do you know who Ginny's bringing?"

"Some Weasley cousin, she's about six I think," Harry explained.

"And Ron?"

"Another Weasley cousin I believe, a boy that's about ten."

They reached the office and found a line at the door, obviously a lot of people were using this fireplace to get their guests. It wasn't too long, and it only took a few minutes to reach the front.

"Hello, hello," Mary greeted cheerfully. "Both going to get someone? Ah yes, Bella Granger and Dudley Dursley, here they are," She said, running her finger down the sheet in front of her. "You first Mr Potter, and remember not to come back before I give you the ok,"

"How will you tell me when it's ok?"

"I'll just pop my head through the fire," Mary replied.

Harry nodded and then scooped up some floo powder in his hand and walked to the lit fireplace.

He threw the powder in the flames, "4 Privet Drive!" He exclaimed before stepping into the green flames. Hermione watched him disappear into the ashes.

"Come on Miss Granger, you can go now," Mary smiled.

"7 Rose Road!" Hermione said clearly, saying the address of her childhood home.

She stepped into the flames and immediately felt herself begin to spin. She had to use all of her strength to keep herself from losing her balance, she always forgot how much she hated the floo network until she had to use it again. And then, as suddenly as it had started, it stopped, and a force pushed her out into a room she recognised very well. Her living room.

"Mum! Dad! I'm home!" She called as she brushed some soot of her blouse. She heard the telltale little footsteps that told her that her little sister was coming.

"Hermione! You're here!" Aliah squealed, hugging Hermione around the waist. Hermione wrapped her arms around her sister, enveloping her in a hug.

"Oh Hermione dear, you're home," Her dad walked into the room. Hermione let go of Aliah and walked to her father.

"It's so good to see you Dad," She said. "Where's everyone else?"  
"Mum's upstairs with Bella, checking she's packed everything, Gracie's in the kitchen in her portable cot, and Archie's at uni, he says hello, and that he's sorry he couldn't be here." Her father explained.

"I'm going to see Gracie then," Hermione said. She headed through the doorway into the kitchen, where she saw a cot set up in the corner. She hurried over and looked at the tiny baby laying there. She reached down and picked her up.

"Hi Gracie," She cooed softly. She stroked her fingers along Gracie's face. The newborn smiled up at her big sister. Hermione rocked her back and forth before taking her back to the living room and sitting down on the lounge. Aliah sat down next to her.

"How come you didn't invite me to come stay?" She asked, looking putout.

"I did Ali, just not this week, I told mum that I'd start from the youngest so that you and Arch can have more time to sort out school and stuff,"  
"Oh, ok," Aliah smiled, looking happier, "So I can come soon?"  
"Of course! Next weekend I think Gracie's coming, and then the weekend after that, you can come,"

"What about Archie?" Aliah asked.

"He'll come after you hopefully."

Aliah looked happy now that she knew all the details. She was much like Hermione in that way, always wanting to know exactly what was happening. Come to think of it, Aliah and Hermione were very similar. They looked alike, they both staved for excellence at all times, and they both had a tendency to annoy people with their extensive knowledge. Hermione put her arm around her sister, holding her close. As much as she loved school, she hated having to be apart from her family for so long, but, next year she would be finished with school, and she was already planning on having a gap year to spend time with them. And at least this year she would be able to see them more frequently. She looked around, soaking in the comfortable familiarness of the room. Everything from the brick fireplace, the cream lounges and even the very rugs beneath her feet, reminded her of her childhood, of all the good times there had been in this room, in this house. She felt tears come to her eyes, reminiscing, but she quickly wiped them away when she saw her mother enter the room with a toddler in her arms.

"Mum," She smiled. Hermione examined her mother closely. A 39 year old woman by the name of Marlene. She wasn't very tall, just a few inches taller than Hermione, she had the same brown hair as both Hermione and Aliah. And she was, in Hermione's opinion, very pretty.

"Oh, 'Mione, it's so good to have you home, even if it's just for a few minutes." Her mother placed little Bella on the ground, before coming over to the lounge. She sat down next to Hermione and gave her a cuddle. Hermione tried to hug her back, but she still had Gracie in her arms, so she settled for just feeling the warmth of her mother next to her.  
"I've missed you Mum," Hermione said.

"And I've missed you too baby," Her mother replied.

"How long have you got until you have to go back?" Hermione's father asked.

"Not long, I just have to wait for the counsellor to send her word that the fires free,"

"Well, we must get a picture of all you girls before you go, fetch the camera John," Marlene said, turning to Hermione's father. She got up off the lounge and grabbed Bella, who she quickly deposited her in the her empty place.

John came back into the room holding a camera, which he passed to Hermione's mother. They both stood in front of the four girls.

"Smile!" John said excitedly. Hermione grinned from ear to ear, long with her sisters, well at least Aliah smiled, Bella made a funny face, and Gracie just played in Hermione's arms, completely oblivious to the happenings around her.

"Beautiful!" Marlene exclaimed, snapping a picture. Just as she finished, the fire began to glow green. Suddenly a face appeared amongst the emerald fire, Mary's face.

"You can come back now Miss Granger," Mary said kindly.

"Okay, I'll say goodbye and come through,"  
"Do try to hurry though, we have quite a few people waiting to come back through," Mary grinned before disappearing.

"Well, you heard her, we better get going," Hermione said.

"Of course dear, here's Bella's things," Her mother passed her a large overnight bag, "And here's some snacks, I know how you miss these muggle things,"

"Bye guys!" Hermione said, with a smile. She hugged all of her family members before picking up Bella and walking over to the grand fireplace. With a final wave, she turned to the flames and said, "Hogwart's School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry," With the same horrible spinning sensation Hermione felt herself being pulled away from her family, and into the great castle. In a few seconds, she stumbled out of the fire in Mary's office.

"Miss Granger, you're back! And this must be little Bella." Mary greeted.

"Yep, this is her," Hermione opened her arms so Mary could see her sisters face.

"What a cutie!" Mary tickled Bella's face affectionately.

Five minutes later, Hermione was sitting in the living room of the heads dorm, on the floor, playing blocks with Bella. God she loved her siblings.

AN: I suck I know, I feel like I haven't updated in years, I'm sorry. I've been super busy with exams and the like. I was going to continue this chapter a little more, but I thought that it would be better to post a shorter chapter today, than a longer one in a few days. Also thank you so much for the reviews! I'll try to respond to them all. Please tell me what you think, and if you have any ideas you want me to include in the story, please tell me, I promise ill try to incorporate them in as best I can. Anyway, thanks for reading, and I'l update soon.


End file.
